


Self Isolation

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: With the Starscourge having exploded in Insomnia, Noctis and Prompto's only way to be together is through video chat. Normally they just talk, but tonight, Noctis wants to do something a little different, and it all starts with him taking his shirt off.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 39





	Self Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick. Don't hate me.

“So, this is kinda weird,” Prompto said, shifting in his chair, trying to get comfortable in a seemingly uncomfortable position.

Noctis shrugged. “Starscourge at its worst—what’re you gonna do?” He glanced at himself in the lower righthand corner of the screen and fixed his hair. The plague upon the planet was getting so bad that every nation had implemented executive orders with names like “stay at home,” “shelter in place,” and everyone’s favorite, “self isolation.” The long and short of it was that no one was really allowed to leave, unless it was absolutely necessary. Noctis had tried to visit Prompto on the pretense that he was just nipping off to buy a gallon of milk, but Ignis had seen straight through that right away. So, here they were, talking through wireless internet connections and visible to each other only through their laptop screens.

“This just sucks,” Prompto said after a moment, an exaggerated pout upon his lips. “My parents aren’t even here. If you’d been able to come over, at least I wouldn’t be alone.”

Noctis smirked. “Plus we could fool around, right?” Prompto yelped so loudly that Noctis had to pull out his ear bud to make sure he could still hear properly. Even through the webcam, it was clear that Prompto was blushing from head to toe. A devilish grin spread across his face—there was no harm in messing with him a little more, was there?

“Well, y’know, who says we can’t fool around right now?”

Prompto, who had barely recovered from the last comment, was now flushing all over again. “Wh-whaddya mean?”

“It’s not like we _have_ to be together to have sex,” Noctis said, pulling at his shirt collar.

“I’m pretty sure that’s how it works, buddy,” Prompto said, laughing a little nervously as he watched the prince’s hands swiftly undoing the top buttons on his shirt.

Noctis enjoyed watching his eyes just about pop out of their sockets when he whipped his shirt off. He ran a hand through his messed up hair. “Your turn.”

Prompto crossed his arms. “I dunno…it’s not like my chest is very sexy.”

“It is if I say it is,” Noctis said, licking his lips.

“C’mon, Noct, this is just goofy,” Prompto said, laughing.

“Do it.” Noctis wasn’t messing around. Prompto grimaced, but started to pull off his shirt. “Nice,” he said, nodding. “Have you been working out?”

“Not much else to do,” Prompto said, averting his eyes and rubbing his arms. “This is weird. It’s not the same as being with you.”

Noctis sighed inwardly. “Well, if I _were_ there, I’d be kissing you. And I don’t mean some soft peck on the mouth—I mean full-on, tongue-tangled, lip-biting making out. And your hands are in my hair, pulling on it, clinging onto it for dear life. And when we finally come up for air, we’re just gasping, but it’s only for a second, because I’m already working on getting your pants off. And while I’m doing that, I’m kissing you _everywhere_ …and pinching your nipples, ‘cause that always gets you. Maybe biting them a little too.”

“Yeah?” Prompto said, absently stroking his own chest. “Then what?”

“Uh,” he said hesitantly. This was a little harder than he thought; he _really_ wanted to be there, doing everything he said. “Well,” he began again with more confidence, “I’d probably start kissing your neck, and since it’s been a while, I’d leave some major hickeys.”

“Uh-huh.” Prompto was blushing pretty hard now, and, although his hand was out of sight, Noctis was pretty sure he was playing with himself.

He licked his lips again. “And while my tongue is busy on the top, my hands are busy on the bottom. Your dick’s hard by now—let’s be real: it was hard as soon as we started making out—so I’d rub it with one hand while my other one grabs your ass and squeezes.”

“Ugh, dammit, Noct,” Prompto said breathlessly, throwing his head back and arching his back. Noctis wasn’t sure at what point this stopped being a game, but he was super focused on how sexy Prompto looked, biting down on his lip as he fondled himself. His own dick was hard, pressing against his pants and already oozing precum. He unzipped his pants and pulled it out, squeezing hard as he heard Prompto moaning in his ears, “Fuck, Noct, fuck you for not being here.” He rubbed his own dick faster and faster, himself silent, but very aware of the moans Prompto was producing. “You’d be inside me, right? And I’d…ohh, I’d be so full with you.”

“I’d be pounding you into the mattress,” Noctis said through gritted teeth. “And—and…ahh…” Cum spurted into his hand. He leaned back in his chair, his heart racing, watching Prompto do the same. They both sat quietly for a minute, then he grabbed a wad of tissues and wiped his dick clean. “How was it for you?”

Prompto half-opened his eyes, smiling contentedly. “Not quite like the real thing, but it felt pretty damn good.”

Noctis smiled back. “Yeah, my hand’s really no substitute for your asshole.”

“Shut up,” Prompto said playfully. “Well, I need to clean up. Same time tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Noctis gave a small wave as the video call ended. His smile melted into a frown, and he slowly gathered up the tissues and made his way to the bathroom. It wasn’t enough to just masturbate together—he missed being with Prompto, even if it was just sitting next to him. Even talking on the phone wasn’t the same. There was just something about being physically together that was far superior. All the little touches, the feeling of his breath on his face, the smell of his shampoo—god, he just missed him.

After he had showered, he realized how hungry he was. It was late and he had skipped dinner, so he opened his bedroom door with the intention of heading down to the kitchen to whip up a sandwich, but he stopped dead in his tracks before even taking one step over the threshold. There was a tray there, full of food. Ignis had probably brought it up when he was on the phone. _Shit_! What if he’d heard…? Noctis backed up and quickly shut the door, the food completely forgotten. He wasn’t that hungry anymore.


End file.
